Autumn Leaves: A trip down Memory Lane
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: Erza finds a book and when she reads it, it reveals much than she expects. A MUST READ! Reviews appreciated. AU. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** WHOO! This is my comeback fiction. It's sort of like an apology for now writing for a long time. I have been stressed with college and now I am on my first term break which only lasts for a week. I am so sorry to all my readers out there who have been waiting for me to update for a long time now. In return, I present to you MY GRAYZA MASTERPIECE. Please spread out the GrayZa love out there. L

et me just note to you that the Italics in the story is the story Erza is reading. :)

Peace yo!

* * *

><p>The bell ringed as the door to small book shop was opened. A red haired beauty walked in. Everyone in the bookstore took notice of her. Her long red hair (was it really red? Or was it more of a scarlet?) was lowly braided messily, her porcelain skin was light and smooth. She wore a over sized white polo with the sleeves rolled up, black leggings and flats to complete her look. She also carries a light brown shoulder bag and around her neck is the newest DSLR camera out. Her brown eyes scanned the bookshelves, looking for an interesting book to read. It was already nearing the end of summer and one of her friends named Levy had gotten her into the habit of reading.<p>

She ran her fingers through each title reading it carefully, making sure she finds one hat has an interesting title as interesting as the story. She eyed a thin red-orange hard-bound book. The title was engraved with gold lettering. Curious with the sophistication of the book, she pulled it out. There was only one copy of it left. She read the title, 'Autumn Leaves'. She read the name of the author and came as a shock to her.

Lucy Heartifilia.

'Lucy wrote this?' the red haired thought to herself. She knew the Heartifilia when she was back in college. They took a few classes together. She smiled as she realized that the Heartifilia had finally achieved her dream of publishing a book. She remembered when they were in class, Lucy would always talk about plotlines and her characters that she would use in the first book that she published.

She was about to open the book when she found the book to be locked. The red-haired sighed as she guessed she needed to buy the book in order to open the book. She held the book in her arms as she looked around the bookstore looking for another book to bring home.

She walked to the counter carrying the book along with a photography book to put on her coffee table back at home. She waited as the counter girl punched in the books and wrapped them up. The red-head paid for the book and she received the key for 'Autumn Leaves'. She then made her way home.

She walked into her condominium late that afternoon whilst holding the books in its paper bag and a cup of coffee she picked up on her way home. She breathed in. It was the smell of freedom (and a new condominium now ready to live in). She walked over to her living room and sat down on the couch. She ripped the brown paper bag open and immediately grabbed the thin book. She looked at it for the moment. It was so mysterious in its own ways. She dug into her pocket grabbing the small key to unlock the book.

The locked 'clicked' unlock.

And now, she opened the book, awaiting the adventure awaiting to be read. The first two pages were completely blank aside from the parchment imprint of leaves falling. Then followed the ownership page along with other necessary information printed in the smallest readable size there is. Then there was the dedication…

"To my good friend, Erza Scarlet"

The red-head seemed shocked by the dedication.

"To me?" she asked herself, now getting curious about the book. This was a good buy. So far, the start of the story has already caught her attention. She lay down on her couch as continued to read on. Erza Scarlet turned the page of the book, enticed to read the story it contains.

* * *

><p><em>The sun shone brightly on a Tuesday morning. Students old and new alike made their way through the gates of Magnolia University. This was the most prestigious university in the whole of Magnolia only accepting the best and the most talented people there were. Erza Scarlet, a freshman entered the gates of the university with a big smile on her face, excited for the new adventure about to begin.<em>

* * *

><p>Erza stopped reading for a minute there. She was the main character in the book? A small smile crept on her face though she was very curious as to why she was made the main character in this story. Erza took a sip of her warm cup of coffee and continued to read on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She wore a simple tank-top with a cardigan over it and jeans with some flats. Her hair was let down and she carried a handbag with her. In her hand was the schedule for her entire term and a map of the campus so she wouldn't get lost.<em>

_"Who would get lost in this university?" Erza told herself silently with a chuckle. She continued to look around for her building wandering like the rest of the freshman looking for their respective buildings._

_Magnolia University's campus was no joke. The campus was big enough to get lost in, in a matter of seconds if you were just wondering around. Despite her disciplinarian attitude, Erza was looking for the Art Building where she would be taking most of her classes and her first class for the rest of her college life._

* * *

><p>Erza seemed like a little puzzled now. This was the exact thing she was wearing on her first day. And that sort of like her attitude when she first got in the university. This was getting her attention now. She drank a bit more of her coffee. She turned the page.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Erza finally found the building she needed to be in. And it was good timing too. There was forty minutes to be spared. She entered the building to go look for her class. Erza was just in time to take the elevator up to the eighth floor where she would be having her first class.<em>

_"Hold up!" she called as she noticed the elevator doors were already starting to close. The person inside the elevator immediately pressed the hold button stopping the elevator doors to close. They fully opened just in time for Erza to make her way inside. "Thanks." Erza smiled to the man in the elevator. There were only two of them inside._

_"Ah! No problem." The guy replied. He was taller than Erza with black messy hair and droopy eyes. From the tight shirt he was wearing, Erza couldn't help but notice he was an athlete from the muscular arms the guy was showing off. Erza pressed the number eight on the panel and she felt the elevator going up. Aside from the number eight on the panel, also the number fifteen was lit up._

_"Freshman?" the guy asked making conversation with her. Erza looked at him and smiled._

_"Yeah I am. You?" she asked him back._

_"I'm a sophomore. The name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He said and reached out his hand to her. Erza took and shook it._

_"I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."_

* * *

><p>Erza closed the book for now. She had been reading for a while now. She walked over to her window and looked over the view of the city. She had gotten a condominium just high enough so that no stupid buildings would be blocking her way. The sky was now painted with different shades of reds and oranges. The sun set was beautiful.<p>

Though, she was wondering who the Gray character in the book was. She never met anyone named Gray in her four years in college. And if she remembered correctly, the first person she met in college was a woman named Cana Alberona. She just shrugged the thought off.

Erza chuckled to herself as she noticed that the sky looked like it had blended the colours of autumn as she read the book. She put it down on the table and stood up and stretched for a minute. She took out her phone and checked if there were any new messages. Erza's eyes narrowed a bit when there were four missed calls from an unknown number.

Erza took a look on her clock. It was almost six p.m. Erza decided to have dinner outside in the nearby restaurant-café. Before heading out, she released her braid and brushed her hair until the wave marks of the braids she had on the entire day toned down. She washed her face a bit and grabbed a jacket since she noticed it had been a little chilly. But before she left, she eyed the thin red book on her table. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and brought it with her.

Erza waited for the elevator to arrive at her floor. The elevator door opened and Erza stepped in. Inside along with her was the old lady she first met when she first moved in. She had invited her over for tea and cookies once. The old lady had taken a liking to Erza. Erza stepped out on the ground floor of her condominium walked out.

"Good afternoon Miss Scarlet. Are we going out for a walk today?" the doorman, named Jose Porla said. Era smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I should be back in a few hours." Erza told him.

"Enjoy your walk ma'am." Jose said as he held the door open for Erza. A sudden gush of wind appeared making her long scarlet hair flow along with the wind.

Erza was already seated at the restaurant, just waiting for her dinner to arrive. She ordered a light pasta dish so as not to disturb her stomach. At the same time, she didn't want to gain any weight. She took out the book she was reading earlier and continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>Erza stepped out of the elevator leaving her newly found friend in the elevator. Once she found her room, she sat down on one of the chairs upfront. If there was something about Erza everyone should know about, it was Erza was a total nerd. Even though it didn't seem in her appearance, Erza was one with high honours and all that. Erza noticed other people coming in as well. No one really took notice of her nor did she notice either one of them. These next few years were all Erza's. She was going to do her best.<em>

_After a few minutes passed, a small man (more like a midget) entered the room and introduced himself as Makarov. He was the head of the arts department and would be serving as their professor for this class. The door slid open to reveal Gray Fullbuster entering the room._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss? Here's your order." A waitress snapped Erza from her reading daze. Erza stopped reading and looked at the cute lady holding up her pasta plate for her. Erza put down the book beside her and smiled at the waitress.<p>

"Thanks Wendy. Sorry about that. I was just reading this new book I got today." Erza apologized. This was Wendy Marvell. She was a close friend of Erza when she was still studying. Though Wendy is still studying and took up a waitressing job on the side to get some extra cash. Wendy sat down across Erza for a meantime.

"That's ok Erza. So what's this new book you got? Levy must've gotten hooked on reading." Wendy chuckled as she took the book from beside Erza and looked at it for a bit. Erza on the other hand was already eating.

"I got it this morning from that old book shop down 26th avenue. It seems new and look who the publisher is." Erza said pointing to the name on the spine of the book. Wendy closed the book as she was skimming a few pages. Wendy's mouth dropped open when she read the name

"Lucy wrote this?"

"Even I myself was surprised. I haven't heard from Lucy ever since we graduated. That was like 2 years ago." Erza said taking a sip of water. Indeed, the last time either one of them had seen Lucy was a long time ago. Though both of them had heard rumours that Lucy had married her long time sweetheart, Natsu Dragneel; which both of them also knew personally.

"She even made you the main character. Though I am wondering who this Gray dude is." Wendy asked as she noticed the character along with Erza in the story. Erza shrugged her shoulder.

"I never met anyone named Gray in Magnolia University. He must be a pigment of her imagination." Erza said and continued to eat. Wendy in the meantime just kept on reading the story, fascinated by Lucy's writing.

Erza arrived back at her condominium an hour later. She wanted to continue reading the book. The only thing holding her back was that she needed to take a shower. She smelled herself. She did stink. She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the water to fill in the bathtub. Today was a good day for her and thus she decided to end this day with a nice bath. She prepared a few scented candles, her towels her robe and her sleeping clothes. She also got some special bubble bath out just enough to soothe her.

As her tub was filling up, she slowly poured some of the bubble bath so that it would generate… you know… bubbles! Once there was enough water and enough bubbles, she was about to strip off her clothes but she remembered something. She ran back out to the living room and rummaged her bag. She then took out the book.

Erza, now ready to continue her book, stripped, stepped and relaxed in her bath tub. She opened the book and continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>"What's Gray doing here?" Erza mumbled to herself as she noticed one of her newly found friends entering the room. She heard some of the<em>

_"Mr. Fullbuster, you are late this morning." Makarov pointed out to the athlete as he took one of the empty seats at the back part of the classroom. Gray ran ah hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head._

_"Sorry 'bout that." He said. "I had to run some stuff up to Ms. Mirajane." He said his excuse. Makarov excused him for the time being but reminded him not to be late again. Erza took a glance back and looked at Gray. Gray noticed that Erza was in his class. It puzzled him for a moment what she was doing there. He noticed her looking at him. He smiled and gave her a wave. And with that, she smiled back and turned her attention back to her class._

_How ever, Erza smiled and felt blood rush to her face when that happened. What on earth was happening to her?_

* * *

><p>Erza got pissed how she needed to turn the page when the story was getting good. This never happened to her in college and it seemed entertaining to see it from another universe of maybe just plainly from another person's point of view. She just sat there in her bath tub, relaxing herself and hoping to finish the book by tonight.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So let's all get to know each other, shall we?" Makarov asked. Most of the students groaned at the thought. The introductions started off at the front row. The first one who stood up was a pink-haired guy. The idea of pink hair made Erza giggle in her seat.<em>

_"My name's Natsu Dragneel. And I'm studying Environmental Science." He introduced himself. Ok, so maybe he did seem a bit manly. But the pink hair really threw her off. Beside Natsu was a girl with light blue hair._

_"My name's Levy McGarden. I'm taking up Literature." She told them. Erza was noticed that this class was a mix of different fields._

* * *

><p>Erza stopped reading for a moment and giggled. She was remembering now how her first day in college went. Lucy had captured it all and wrote it down for her to enjoy. She wondered if Levy had seen this book already. This was bringing some memories back.<p>

Now, it was Erza's turn to introduce herself. She stood up and took a deep breath. First impressions were always the key to the start of something new.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Erza Scarlet. I'm taking up Photography." She told them. She then sat down and the introductions went on and on. Some of the people in her class took her attention. Like this girl named Lisanna who was taking up Veterinary studies and a guy named Fried who was taking up history. Apparently, all freshmen had to go through the arts subject.<em>

_Erza turned around when it was Gray's turn. When he stood up there were some giggles and whispers from some of the girls._

_"I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I'm a sculptor." He told them then sat down, his coolness was remained intact. There were some girls who were already giggling like crazy. It seemed like he found some fans already. However, Erza was sure that she wasn't one of them._

* * *

><p>Erza closed the book to finish her bath. The story was getting exciting. She had never thought that her life could actually be exciting. Too bad all this stuff was written down on the pages of a book. This was complete fiction. How come her life was never this exciting? Erza then submerged herself.<p>

Erza stepped out a few minutes later, her hair nearly dried. She was already wearing her night garments and in her hand was the book. She entered her room and checked on her phone if there was anything new. There was a message from Wendy and there were 3 missed calls from the same unknown number that had been trying to call her the entire afternoon. Erza didn't mind and lay on her bed and continued to read.

* * *

><p><em>A few months had passed in college and Erza was doing great. She was more relaxed and focused with what she really wanted to do with her life. She had some great new friends such as Levy McGarden, who Erza found out was a total bookworm, and Juvia Loxar; one of Magnolia's top swimmers who was taking up sports management. Along with her posse of friends was Natsu Dragneel; who apparently shifted from Environmental Sciences to Archaeology. Also with them was Fried Justine who was already a few units ahead of them and was expected to graduate a few terms earlier than the rest of them.<em>

_"Hey Erza." Someone called her from behind. Erza turned around with a smile on her face. She knew who it was._

_"Gray."_

_"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere. I have this enormous favour to ask of you." He bowed down as low as he could once he caught up with her._

_"Sure. What Is it?" she asked. Gray stood up properly now and took her hand as he started to bring her somewhere._

_"Gray, where are you taking me?" Erza asked a bit curious._

_"I need you to be my muse." He responded. And with that statement, Erza blushed._

* * *

><p>"Holy Crap! Don't tell me I have a relationship with this Gray jerk!" Erza screamed as she was about to throw the book away. However, she stopped herself and opened it back to the page where she stopped reading. She turned the page and continued reading. "When I see Lucy…" Erza muttered to herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The four years passed quickly and a breeze for Erza. Today was her graduation day. Erza was one of the few students who graduated on time. Even though her field of specialty was photography, she received one of the highest honours Magnolia University could bestow upon a student. And even before that, she received numerous job offerings to be a head photographer in magazines or any modelling company.<em>

Erza stopped and wondered how Lucy knew about that. This book just showed how much Lucy must've known about Erza. Erza turned the page of the book.

_Now was the best time of her life. Erza along with her friends threw their caps in the air and celebrated that the hard work they have been doing ever since they were born had finally paid off. They finally graduated college!_

_After some teary words with one another Erza had decided to go explore the university one last time before she would step out to the real world. She pretended that she was a freshman looking for her building on her first day. She retraced her footsteps when this whole crazy ride just started. She went to the building where her very first class in the university was. Though the halls were empty and nobody seemed to lurk in the building, Erza still entered it and took the elevator up to the eighth floor. She got off on the respective floor and made her way around._

_She passed by a small room where some photos were being displayed. Some of her photos were displayed there showing just how much of a great photographer she was. She looked around and saw some of her older photos also exhibited there. She was a bit embarrassed that her first photos she submitted was considered as one of the best. However professors would also tell her they were displayed to show the other students how great she was. She left a good impression and she was made a role-model out of it._

_She passed by the girl's comfort room. She entered it and looked around for a bit. She remembered when she found one of her friends crying in here. That was Levy when she couldn't handle the pressure of college. In the end Levy turned out to be one of her best friends. Erza caught herself looking in the mirror. Over the past few years she's been here, she grew a bit taller and she sure got slimmer. Aside from getting offers to be a top photographer, she also got some modelling gigs which she politely turned down. She sure has changed during her stay here. She used to be such a disciplinarian. But now, she puts on light make up, makes sure she always looks good and other stuff she never imagined she would do._

_She now entered her first classroom where her adventure began. She was hoping that she would also end her college life where she started it. She remembered how her first day went when this class was filled with unfamiliar faces she never knew would be her closest friends. Erza didn't notice someone else enter the room and slowly approach her._

* * *

><p>"AAAH! Erza screamed as she noticed the page ended and she had to turn the page to see what had happened. She looked at the clock. It was already 11:45 pm. She looked at the amount of pages that were left. There were only a few. For sure she would be able to finish it by tonight. She turned the page to see what had happened to her in the book.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A pair of arms suddenly snaked their way through around her waist and a kiss was placed on her neck. Someone was snuggling her. Erza was tickled by the little kisses that were planted on her neck. And from the scent of the person, there was only one person in the entire world who would wear that cologne and do this to her. She struggled to turn around and face her predator. She smiled as she looked into those familiar black eyes. She was now nose-to-nose with the owner of those eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his familiar lips lands on hers. And after a few seconds, she pushed the man away, giggling.<em>

_"Gray… you know school rules. No such public display of affection." Erza said towards the man whose arms were still wrapped around her waist. Gray just gave her a smirk and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

_"Just this once Erza. It's your graduation day, my muse." He said and leaned in for another kiss._

* * *

><p>Erza closed the book for the meantime. She never knew that a life (her life in this case) could be so entertaining to read. Erza looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was all shades of red. Lucy sure knew how to make one of her reader blush if she needed to. What the hell was happening to her? When she would read romance stories, this would never happen to her. But, why now? She resumed her reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The two were making out in the classroom. Erza never got tired of his kisses. For her, whenever they would kiss, she felt like she had no problems in the world. It was only her and Gray for all she could care. Though the only thing that made them stop was a little 'ehem' from Erza's mother.<em>

_The two were red when they saw the parents of Erza standing by the doorway, watching them kiss. Erza could only suppress a giggle while Gray looked like he didn't know what to do next. Erza just hugged him as he put his arm around Erza. Erza knew her parents would disagree to this at first, but what could they do now?_

_"Mom, Dad, meet my boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster." Erza introduced him properly._

* * *

><p>Erza <strong>coughed<strong> a bit when she read this part and sat up immediately.

* * *

><p><em>Both her parents greeted Gray properly then urged Erza that they should be going if they were to make their dinner reservations. Erza frowned a bit then looked at Gray. Her parents gave them a few minutes before they would leave. The two watched the Scarlets leave.<em>

_When the coast was clear, Erza turned to face Gray again. She just looked at him with a smile. She then slowly reached for his collar then tilted hear head to avoid their pointy noses from hitting until they were kissing again. His right arm was wrapped around her waist while his left hand was cupping her cheek. Erza's arms were already wrapped around his neck, pulling him a bit closer. She licked his lips which caught Gray off guard. She slipped her tongue in. An official French kiss._

_However, after a few seconds, Gray pulled away. Erza was surprised by the series of events._

_"What was that for?" she asked him with a disciplinarian tone. Gray chuckled and was about to kiss her but she kept her lips shut tight. She was in a bad mood already._

_"One more kiss before you have to go." He pleaded, wanting the sweet taste of her lips. Erza shook her head. 'Stubborn girl' he thought. Gray gently touched Erza's neck making her giggle a little. And with that small opening, he took it and kissed her. Erza was surprised but she still accepted the kiss either way._

_A few minutes later, Gray and Erza were walking arm-in-arm together approaching the place where Erza's parents were waiting for her. Erza bid farewell to Gray as she rode her parents' car._

* * *

><p>The chapter ended with Erza red as a tomato. She didn't know if she would finish the book or end it here. Now thinking about it, she never really did have a boyfriend. This book was giving her the feeling that she was now longing for. She continued to read as she noticed there was only a small amount of pages left. She still frowned at the thought the story was going to end.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Erza was now completely free from her parents. She had the freedom to do whatever she wanted and her parents have given their graces to her and Gray. She woke up with a smile on her face. She was now independent and from now on she would be working for her own expenses. She got up from her bed and continued with her morning routine. After taking a shower and getting dressed, she got her new DSLR camera and brought it with her (the camera was given to her by her parents).<em>

_As she got out of her condominium, she received a text message from none other than Gray Fullbuster. Erza read the text before continuing any further with her morning. Erza then made her way to the café where she and Gray would be meeting._

_"Morning beautiful." Gray greeted her as she planted a kiss on his lips. Erza smiled at his morning quirkiness. "I already ordered your strawberry waffles just like you want as a fresh graduate."_

_"Thanks." Erza smiled and took a seat in front of Gray. She started to tweak around with her new DSLR. Gray raised an eyebrow, looking at how Erza was childlike with her new toy._

_Erza then took a snapshot of Gray as her first picture with her new camera._

* * *

><p>Erza kept on reading how her first day as a college graduate went. She found it strange since there were some similar things she did also mentioned in the book. She did have breakfast with Levy the morning after her graduation and that was the same thing she ate. Also, how could've Lucy known that her parents were the ones who gave her the camera. After reading a few pages, Erza reached the very last chapter of the book. She frowned, it just seems like the story was starting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That night, Gray walked Erza home. He escorted her up to her condominium. When they entered her condominium, Erza faced him and closed her eyes for a second. Gray lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. His arms were wrapped around her waist. He hesitated for a while before picking up Erza bridal style and carrying her into her room. Erza on the other hand, just laughed.<em>

_Erza woke up the next morning feeling tired and in pain. She looked to her side to see Gray still sound asleep. She traced a finger down his back. She liked that even though he wasn't doing much sports, he still had his muscular body. She sat up as she pressed the sheets against her body. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she leaned in and kissed Gray's cheek. She took one of the many blankets and wrapped it around her body. She noticed Gray was starting to wake up. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains a bit to a new morning._

_"Morning, Erza." She heard Gray greet her. She turned around to see Gray still laying in bed, but his eyes were only fixed on her. She smiled as she approached him in bed and hugged him._

_"Good Morning, Gray." She greeted back._

_It was already nearing brunch and as a surprise, Gray decided to make breakfast while Erza took a shower. He took notice of her when she walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. He just smiled at the sight and thanked the lord that Erza was his only. Erza went back to her room and changed._

_Both of them were ready to start a new life._

* * *

><p>Erza frowned more as the book she just bought this afternoon was already finished. The emptiness she felt while reading this book felt even deeper. She walked over to her window and slightly opened it. A cold breeze brushed against her cheek. If only she could find someone like Gray Fullbuster. She had fallen for the character just like she did in the book.<p>

Erza returned to bed and in a few seconds, she was already asleep.

Early the next morning, Erza was out for a stroll. She had decided to take a modelling gig for the meantime as her company didn't need any new photos for the meantime. She went back to the bookstore where she bought the book. She noticed there was commotion just outside the book store. She went to take a look at what was happening. Apparently, there was some book signing by a well-known author. Erza, since she had nothing to do until 3 pm later that day decided to take part in it.

She entered the bookstore to see that people were chattering with one another talking about a new book that was released last month and now the author was holding a book signing and seminar about her book. Erza wasn't really paying attention to where she was going when she suddenly felt like she tripped on something. She was about to brace for the fall until she felt an arm wrap around her, preventing her from hurting herself.

"You better watch out next time, miss." She heard a man's voice warn her. He helped her stand up properly and regain her balance. She looked at the DSLR hanging around her neck. Thank god it hadn't been harmed in any way. She turned to face her saviour when noticed something.

"Gray?" she muttered.

The man looked shocked by what she had just called him. Erza looked at him again. There was no mistaking it, the messy black hair, the muscular body, he was sure taller than her and the droopy eyes. He looked exactly like the Gray she had read about last night.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I thought I knew you or something. Uhm.. Thanks for saving me back there." Erza stuttered. What the hell was happening to her, normally she didn't stutter at all. The man smiled at her. It looked more like a smirk and a cocky smile combined.

"No problems at all. I just thought you said my name, that's all." He said and took Erza's camera. He fiddled with it for a while. "Looks like there's no problem with this one. This is one of the latest models out." He said taking a snapshot of Erza. "You're photogenic." He commented looking at the photo he took.

"Thanks again." Erza smiled, taking her camera back from the man.

" My name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster." He extended his hand out. Erza seemed like time had stopped for her for five seconds. So there was a Gray Fullbuster out there. She shook his hand and smiled. She felt some blood rush to her face, the story was still fresh in her mind.

"I am Erza. Erza Scarlet." She introduced herself.

"Wow no shit. Do you know Lucy by any chance?" he asked her. So this was the Gray Fullbuster Lucy had paired her up with in the story. Erza nodded. "Well, this is her book signing, maybe you'd want to go in?" he offered her. Erza without hesitation, nodded and went with him to see Lucy.

Lucy was up infront answering some of the question regarding her new book. She never expected that there would be this many fans. Erza just remained standing looking at her old friend, under the pressure of answering all these fan questions.

"…and that's all to it! Just one more question then we're done!" Lucy said over the microphone. Erza immediately raised her hand. She didn't know if Lucy had noticed that it was or was it out to sheer luck. Though she noticed Lucy's eyes widen and smile. The people then turned to face Erza and there were some whispers about that was how they imagined Erza would look like.

"I was just curious as to why you paired two people up who have never known each other their entire lives until now." Erza asked. Lucy smiled at the question and answered it.

"Because, back in college. The two people were always focused on studying and graduating. They never really took notice of love or anything related to that. They completely forgot to actually enjoy college with someone. So I decided to spice up their college life in my book."

When everything was over, Lucy immediately approached Erza.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she hugged her fellow nakama. Erza hugged Lucy back. "I see you've met the famous Gray Fullbuster." Lucy said as she motioned Gray to come over.

"Yes, we've already met this morning." Gray smiled. "You know, you're much prettier than what Lucy described in her book." He added. Erza couldn't hide that blush flushing on her cheeks. This was too good to be true.

"Stop flattering her Gray. Well, you two just get to know each other better. I still have to run off to another book signing." Lucy said and left the two.

"I think we can manage that." Erza smiled towards Gray who just smiled back towards her.

2 years later...

_You, (the reader), are cordially invited to the wedding of Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet_

* * *

><p>REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. And spreading it would be good as well.<p> 


End file.
